


A Trace In Space - Deutsch

by HeavenDoctor



Category: League of Legends, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenDoctor/pseuds/HeavenDoctor
Summary: Vor etwa 200 Jahren begann ein lang andauernder Krieg zwischen den Rexilianern, eine Reptilien-artigen Rasse und den Menschen. Dabei wurde der Planet Erde zerstört und seither versuchen die restlichen Menschen irgendwie zu überleben. Die Rexilianer eroberten mit ihren Flotten an Raumschiffen immer mehr Planeten. Seither herrschen Chaos, Angst und Zerstörung über die Weiten des Universums. Mittendrin versucht ein Schmuggler sein Leben zu leben, ohne dabei gestört zu werden und verdient das benötigte Geld durch illegale Warentransporte. Dieser stellt im Laufe der Jahre eine Crew zusammen mit der er aller möglichen Gefahren gestellt wird.Beinhaltet Referenzen zu Star Wars/League of Legends





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist die Geschichte einer Pen and Paper Runde, in der ich mitspiele. Sie beinhaltet Referenzen von Star Wars wie auch League of Legends. Wahrscheinlich kommen noch mehr dazu, aber so weit sind wir in der Story noch nicht.  
> Die Geschichte wird auch auf Englisch hochgeladen

Das Universum ist ein riesiger und endloser Ort. Soweit wir wissen, gibt es keinen Anfangen und auch kein Ende. Es existiert einfach und wir existieren darin.

Am Anfang dachte jeder, wir sind alleine. Alleine auf unseren Planeten, der einsam im All vor sich hin schwebt und nach Millionen von Jahren von einem Stern zerrissen wird. Doch dann wurde die Technologie langsam besser und all die ganzen Kreaturen konnten von ihrer Heimat fliehen und trafen andere gleich Gesinnte. Das Leben, wie wir es kannten veränderte sich.

Wissen wurde geteilt, Beziehungen entstanden, Kriege wurden geführt, doch früher oder später brach der Frieden ein und übernahm die Weite des Universums.

Jedoch hielt dieser Frieden nicht lange an. Die Menschen, eine hochintelligente Spezies, erfand komplexe Maschinen. Ihre Technologie war fortgeschrittener als die aller anderen damals bekannten Kreaturen. Die Rexilianer, eine Eidechsenart, griffen den Heimatplaneten der Menschen, die Erde, an und zerstörten diesen vollständig. Nur ein paar tausend Menschen von Billionen überlebten und kämpfen seither auf verschiedenen Planeten um ihr Überleben.

In den letzten hundert Jahren haben die Rexilianer viele Planeten und Reiche erobert, Millionen von Kreaturen getötet und die meisten gefoltert. Ihr tiefer Hass auf die Menschen schuf eine Antipathie, die nun tief in fast jeder Spezies steckt. Menschen sind daher nur noch Sklaven und ihre Anzahl wird immer geringer.

Was mich betrifft? Ich bin nur ein einfacher Schmuggler, der versucht, in diesen kritischen Zeiten zu überleben. Ich kann Ihnen, mein lieber Leser/meine liebe Leserin, nicht viel über meinen Hintergrund oder meiner Herkunft erzählen, da ich selber nicht viel darüber weiß. Meine Erinnerungen reichen bis zu den letzten 273 Jahren zurück. Während diesen Jahren versuchte ich einfach zu leben, ging auf Missionen, arbeitete für verschiedenste Leute - auch den Rexilianern - und habe mir einen bekannten und auch legendären Namen gemacht.

…

OK, es gibt ein kleines Detail, das für Sie wichtig werden könnte, um meine Geschichte zu verstehen. Ich kenne meine Art nicht genau. Ich weiß nicht was für eine Rasse ich bin und ich bin auch noch nie jemanden begegnet, der wie ich war. Vielleicht habe ich das…aber, dann habe ich es nicht bemerkt.

Die Sache ist die, ich kann zu jeder Spezies werden, die ich einmal getroffen habe. Ich kann mich selber einfach nach Belieben ändern und zu jedem werden, den ich will. Als Schmuggler ist diese Fähigkeit sehr hilfreich!  
Das muss natürlich ein Geheimnis bleiben und auch nur drei…nein, zwei Personen wissen davon. Suljurn Uruttaz. Ein Echsenmensch und mein Pilot. Während einer Mission habe ich ihn angeworben und es stellte sich heraus, dass er ein Talent für das Fliegen hat. Er hatte sich bewährt und ist seither ein sehr wichtiges Mitglied auf meinem Schiff. Ich muss hinzufügen, dass seine Rasse eine spezielle Fähigkeit besitzt, die es ihm erlaubt unsichtbar zu werden, was in manchen Situationen auch sehr hilfreich sein kann.

Die andere Person, die von meinem Geheimnis weiß ist Paul. Ein Mensch, den ich aufgegriffen hatte und der sich als ausgezeichneter Soldat herausstellte. Trotz seines Rufes als Mensch nahm ich ihn auf und bisher war er mir ein wichtiges Mitglied.

Ich schreibe das alles auf für den Fall, dass ich ein unerwartetes Ende nehme. In den Weiten des Universums scheint sich etwas zu verändern und ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Rolle ich darin spielen werde. Falls das hier jemand finden sollte und eventuell sogar so jemand ist wie ich, heißt das, dass wir nicht alleine sind.

Das hier ist meine Geschichte. Dies ist die Geschichte von Captain Trace.


	2. Der Verfluchte Koffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission: Einen einfachen Koffer von einer Raumstation zum Planeten Regulus bringen  
> Schwierigkeit: Einfach  
> Dauer: 1 stunde
> 
> Zumindest war das der Plan...

Meine Crew und ich fingen einen entspannten Tag an und spielten wie immer ein bisschen Karten. Paul, unser treuer Mensch, brachte meinem Piloten Uruttaz und mir das Erdenspiel "UNO" bei und so verbrachten wir den einen morgen mit diesen farbigen Karten. Der Raum, unser Wohnzimmer, welcher sich in der Mitte meines Raumschiffes befand, war der gemütlichste und familiärste Fleck innerhalb dieser Schrottkiste. Verstaubte Bilder von verschiedenen Planeten zierten die mentalgrauen Wände und hier und da lagen einzelne Zigarettenstummel herum.   
"HAHA!", Uruttaz hob seinen rechten Arm in die Höhe, um dann schnell seine letzte Karte, eine gelbe 3, auf den Ablagestapel zu schlagen. Dort lag eine gelbe Aussetzkarte.   
"UNO, UNO!" Freudig sprang er auf und zog genüsslich an seiner bereits dritten Zigarette dieser Stunde. Paul holte tief Luft, um wahrscheinlich etwas gegen den unverdienten Sieg zu sagen, doch atmete zu viel Rauch ein und fing an zu husten.   
Ich musste schmunzeln.   
Eine Nachricht auf dem Board-Computer zog meine Aufmerksamkeit zu sich. Ich atmete noch einmal tief meine eigene Zigarette ein und begab mich dann zur Bridge.   
Ein neuer Auftrag war eingetroffen und dazu auch noch ein ziemlich einfacher. Ein Koffer sollte von einer Raumstation zu dem Planeten Regulus gebracht werden.   
Ich setzte mich in meinen Sessel und rief meine Crew über die Sprachanlage zu mir. Sie sollten sich auf ihre Posten begeben. Ich gab Uruttaz die Koordinaten der Raumstation und schon machten wir uns auf den Weg. 

Die Raumstation war nicht weit weg. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Gelegenheit ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen. Kurz vor Ankunft überprüfte ich meine Dokumente und entschloss mich dazu als Captain Elendar zu gehen. Meine Crew wusste Bescheid, Paul holte seine Arbeiterklamotten und Uruttaz zählte sein Geld. Wahrscheinlich waren ihm seine Killersticks ausgegangen. 

Auf der Raumstation waren die unterschiedlichsten Rassen unterwegs. Hier und da lief ein bewaffneter Rexilianer durch die Gänge. Die abwerteten Blicke gegenüber Paul, der als Mensch zu diesen Zeiten fast nirgendwo im Universum als respektierte Rasse angesehen wird, versuchten wir einfach zu ignorieren. Manchmal taten wir so, als ob er unser Sklave wäre und schrien ihn in der Öffentlichkeit an, wenn er mal wieder gegenüber anderen Personen unhöfliche Kommentare in den Raum wirft. 

In der Kantine sollten wir unseren Auftraggeber antreffen. Da es ein männlicher Mensch war, war es nicht schwer diesen ausfindig zu machen. An einem Tisch, vermummt durch einen alten, zerrissenen Mantel saß er im hinterstem Eck und wartete.   
"Eric Kiesston?" Ich stellte mich vor ihm und zeigte ihm meine Papiere. Kurz schreckte er auf, doch entspannte sich, wenn auch nur kurz, als er meinen wahren Namen auf dem Dokument las. Er griff unter den Tisch und holte einen altmodischen Lederkoffer hervor und überreichte ihn mir.  
Er überwies mir das abgemachte Gold zur Bezahlung und gab mir die Kontaktdaten des Empfängers. Dieser war erstaunlicherweise seine Tochter Kiera Kiesstone. Ich fragte ihn, warum er nicht uns kommen möchte, wir könnten ihn mit ihr wieder vereinen.   
"Eric Kiesstone!?" Sofort war die Atmosphäre im Raum angespannt, als zwei Rexilianer die Kantine betraten. Ich versteckte den Koffer hinter mir unter meinem Mantel. Uruttaz schlich sich an der Wand entlang und war dann verschwunden.  
Der Mensch zitterte, doch leistete keinen Widerstand. Die Rexilianer erschossen ihn auf der Stelle und ein einziger Haufen aus Asche blieb übrig. Kurz galt die Aufmerksamkeit der Eindringlinge mir, doch auf ihre Frage wo der Koffer sei, hatte ich leider keine Antwort. 

Meine Crew und ich machten uns eilig auf den Weg zum Schiff und gaben die Koordinaten des Planeten Regulus ein. Hierbei möchte ich erwähnen, dass jeder mal Fehler machen kann beziehungsweise falsche Entscheidungen trifft. Es war in der Hitze eines Gefechts, als ich solch eine Fehlentscheidung traf.   
Direkt nach unserem Aufbruch trafen wir auf ein anderes rexilianisches Schiff, welches eine Kontrolle durchführen wollte. Uruttaz machte sich unsichtbar, Paul wurde wieder zu unserem Sklaven und ich verwandelte mich zum rexilianischen Captain Sky. Leider kannte ich mich nicht sehr gut mit der Geschichte der Gegner aus und so flog meine Tarnung auf. Wir konnten sie zwar besiegen, aber es gingen einige Dinge im Schiff zu Bruch.  
Ich wusste, dass sie nach dem Koffer suchten und in einem unüberlegten Moment, machte ich diesen auf. Ich brach meine eigene Regel niemals die Ware anzusehen. 

Es war eine Bombe darin, die auch gleich mit einem Countdown anfing. Schnell beförderten wir sie aus der Schleuse heraus und im gleichen Moment ging sie hoch. Ein Großteil meines Schiffes wurde durch die Explosion zerstört und wir mussten am nächst möglichen Planeten Lothal halt machen. 

Ich erspare euch hier nun sehr viele Details, denn ich bin auf die ganze Situation nicht sonderlich stolz. Wir hatten kaum Geld, um Ersatzteile zu kaufen, Uruttaz wurde später von Einwohnern einfach erschossen, da er oftmals einfach nicht still sein kann, daraufhin erledigte ich ein paar Einwohner und stahl deren Geld. Uruttaz konnten wir nur retten, da die Einwohner des Planeten seltsame, aber sehr starke Flüssigkeiten in ihren Scherenhänden hatten. Wir schnitten beide Hände von einem Schrotthändler ab, nachdem dieser versucht hatte mich umzubringen. Hier nahmen wir uns auch alle Einzelteile mit, die wir zur Reparatur des Schiffes brauchten. Zu guter Letzt stahl ich noch einen anderen Lederkoffer, denn ich musste den Auftrag schließlich noch ausführen und Captain Trace führt alle seine Aufträge aus! 

Deswegen suchten wir anschließend nach einer Person, die sich mit Sprengstoff auskannte, was auch leichter gesagt war als getan. Leider kann ich mich nicht mehr an den Planeten erinnern, aber es war wieder ein Wüstenort.   
Abseits einer Stadt, weit entfernt, experimentierte ein Verrückter regelmäßig mit Sprengstoff. So sagte man uns zumindest. Lange Geschichte kurz…wir befanden uns relativ bald in einem Feld voller Sprengfallen, die dank Uruttaz ausgelöst wurden. Mein Pilot und ich überlebten den Vorfall sehr gut, nur Paul wurde regelrecht zerlegt. Wir konnten ihn stabilisieren und aufs Schiff bringen, während der Verrückte die neue Bombe baute. 

Ich bin an sich eine ehrenhafte Person. Ich führe jeden Auftrag aus und versuche niemand Unschuldiges zu schaden.   
Nur hatte ich einen ziemlich schlechten Tag und der Typ verlangte unglaublich viel Geld. Ich rannte also zu meinem Schiff, auf dem Uruttaz bereits auf mich wartete und die Triebwerke hat warm werden lassen. Nachdem der Dynamitexperte auf uns schießen wollte, sprengten wir sein Grundstück in die Luft.   
Er hatte sowieso die Stadt terrorisiert. Wir taten denen also einen Gefallen. 

Wir folgten nun endlich unserem Kurs nach Regulus. Paul bestand nur noch aus seinem Oberkörper und einem Arm und lag bewusstlos auf unserer Krankenstation. Ich verwandelte mich in eine weibliche Drow und holte meine Papiere für den Decknamen Captain Kirk. 

Wir gaben den Koffer so schnell es ging ab und verabschiedeten uns von Kiera Kiesstone.


End file.
